


【莫♂咕哒】红

by Acaliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	【莫♂咕哒】红

据说，御主藤丸立香第一次在迦勒底召唤出叛逆骑士莫德雷德的时候，闹了一点小小的不愉快。  
　 红之saber显然没有保留伦敦时与少年并肩作战的记忆，当天的具体情形除了马修，藤丸自己，还有莫德雷德以外没有人知道。达芬奇一马当先赶到了发出一声惊天动地巨响的召唤室的时候，半个房间已经毁在了骑士一击重剑之下。好在玛修及时展开了宝具，所以少年御主毫发无损。达芬奇环视了一圈凌乱的案发现场，迅速确定了那个嘴贱的先撩者必定是他们那此时此刻还毫不惊慌充满着反常的搞事气息的御主。天才的大脑转了三分之一圈就得出了一个不妙的结论，她立刻假笑三声敷衍过怒火未消的英灵，当机立断拉走了明显有些兴奋得不正常的藤丸立香。留下玛修和暴躁的（伪）同僚大眼瞪小眼。  
藤丸立香毫无疑问在他进入迦勒底前的人生是个魔术的门外汉，但因为被迫懵懂无知的时候便接下了人理修复的重任，他已经在罗曼的斯巴达进度的魔术教育里入了门，迄今为止将他的工作完成得很好。他具有果决而又敢于冒险的勇气，但并不意味着他鲁莽并乐于无脑的挑衅，更不要说不怕死且毫无意义地惹恼一个对他还谈不上有什么主从之意的英灵。  
　　魔术师，从某种意义上已经脱离了普通人类的存在，不仅仅是他们的生活方式和生存意义，更因为体内的魔术回路对肉体不可逆的改造，造成了完全不同更加复杂的繁衍和性别体系。从第一天开始监测少年御主素人肉体里新生的、开始逐渐侵蚀他原本完全的血肉之躯的魔术回路的时候，达芬奇就有了这种预感，这将会彻底改变他的一生，使他永远回不去过去的生活。  
　　“魔术师的第二次性别分化？什么意思？”藤丸立香并不是没有感受到自己从一早开始就好像被注射了什么奇怪药剂一样的古怪兴奋感，超越规则和自我道德束缚不再让他产生任何不安和负罪感，与此同时造成了难以言喻的精神愉悦。像是电子体温计一样的仪器发出三声脆响，永远游刃有余的万能的天才生平第一次露出了介于苦恼和凝重之间的神色，以及一瞬间无法错认的愧疚。  
　　魔术师的谱系传承稀有而脆弱，为了他们固有的骄傲和保持血脉的纯净，除了外道的存在没人会选择和普通人通婚。联姻的选择总是有数的那么几个，不稳定的繁衍成了旧时代的魔术师的一块心病。直到有一天伴随他们诞生的魔术回路发生了异变，回应了这一份忧虑。  
　　“这是魔术和无数时光演变的奇迹，也是魔力长久累积的结果。正常来说，像立香你这样半路出家又有迦勒底辅助供魔的魔术师，再过半辈子也远积攒不下变异的底蕴。”达芬奇亲总是熠熠生辉的双眼更加地闪烁不定，应和着滴答乱响的仪器。令她不安的是，御主藤丸立香没有生气，更没有产生什么过激反应，他很平静地接受着令人难以想象的命运审判——这很不寻常，作为诸英雄的主人，少年总是宽和友好，不代表他好脾气。迦勒底对这件事情的的隐瞒显然已经超过了他的容忍范围。但是她不得不硬着头皮继续。“本来应该是这样的，这也是为什么我们没有告诉你这件事……但是人理烧却毁掉了一切已知之物，包括我们对你的生理情况预判。”  
　　“你是魔术史上前所未有的个体，素人出身，接近成年才接触到魔术概念，却直接成为了最庞大的魔术仪式的中心——人理定础，创下了与最多的英灵同时达成契约的记录……没有任何先例能够帮助我们判断你的魔术回路在这样的压力下会朝着什么方向发展，出于不想影响你的斗志的考虑，也就没有事先提醒你……我很抱歉，这完全是我们的私心。”天才的措辞前所未有地小心翼翼，出于愧疚和既成事实的破罐破摔，她竹筒倒豆子般将性别分化的细节和盘托出。  
　　“相当于完全打乱了阴阳之分的自然规律吧，性的自由组合。总而言之。”少年御主压抑住自己躁动不安的精神，很快抓住了重点——他依然很冷静，口气像是在精心地策划犯罪的反派头子。“但总的来说还是没有脱离相似概念，为了保证生育率而引进了像是野兽繁衍一样的生理机能的发情期。所以你们烦恼的是我分化成了omega——在几乎所有英灵都是拟态Alpha的情况下，一旦发情我就等于羊入虎口了吧，达芬奇。”  
　　达芬奇终于叹了口气：“是的，但是这是有药物可以抑制。罗马尼和我几乎从三个月前就开始密切关注你的身体情况，却是出于另外一个原因。性别分化初期每个人都会出现不可预知完全不相同的变化，多种多样，什么奇奇怪怪的反常情况都可能出现——魔力属性逆转，好恶迥异，极度亢奋或者极度消沉，甚至有些人会大病一场——你没觉得你从早上开始就性格大变了么，我认识的那个藤丸立香可不会不长脑子地去挑衅刚认识的英灵。要不是在迦勒底，还不知道你能闹出什么乱子。”  
　　藤丸立香当然感觉到了，这种改变是一种很异常的体验。身体内部仿佛分裂成了两半，一半是中了毒的电脑程序，却对接指挥着他的身体，无序地发出错乱而狂躁的指令，另一半还是之前的他自己，却被切断了连接。他以为是魔力的紊乱，却原来是激素在作怪。他笑出了声，他本来绝对笑不出来，但是——  
　　很有趣，令他那一部分感到惊恐地，他现在觉得非常有趣。他想到了早上，红色铠甲的英灵比他的剑还快的情绪转变，暴怒毫无损于他狂气且带有一丝邪恶的俊美。在伦敦时他就注意到了叛逆骑士的与众不同，只是那个时候，那渴望触碰的想法实在是被藤丸立香的理性压抑得营养不良，连一声小小的呼喊都没发出来。  
　　他想要…………  
　　  
　　达芬奇和罗曼都对御主的状况守口如瓶，立香方才分化，腺体尚未成熟，只要知情人不吭声，就连英灵们也发现不了。但是他的脾气改变得实在太明显了，这是两人拦不住的。他也不是变坏了，但是这种变化就像是一夜之间从乖乖仔变成了让人头疼的熊孩子，他不再很容易感到羞耻，举手投足流露出十分自然的玩世不恭感。从前他虽然开朗但是十分谨慎，那是他对未知的领域的本能警惕和敬畏，现在只要作不死，他连炸弹引线都想去挑一挑。亲密的英灵们有的觉得古怪不安，都被达芬奇搪塞过去。而那些原本就非善或者秩序阵营的从者只会觉得好玩——这样的御主才更合他们胃口。头疼的只有罗曼和达芬奇，人理烧却可不会停下脚步等待御主黏糊糊的小问题，谁也不知道这状况会持续多久。ray shift不能中止，在迦勒底的时候还管得到。到了特异点他们就鞭长莫及，只能祈祷藤丸立香自己不要捅娄子。  
　　怎么可能。  
　　莫德雷德是十分优秀的saber，从战力角度考虑，实在没有理由不把他编进队伍。正是开拓新的特异点的时候，藤丸立香在作战会议上露出搞事的微笑把莫德雷德划进了第一部队，仿佛那天叛逆骑士差点弑主是个梦一样。罗马尼感到一阵胃疼，那天之后他和玛修一起找着各种理由隔离两人，而御主本人也安安分分地不主动惹事给他们造成了一种现在看来果然是错觉的印象。实际上他现在也想不明白为何少年独独对骑士“青眼有加”。问题是对方哪里是惹得起的，那可是一言不合就亲爹都砍的主。但是罗马尼找不出任何理由反对，新的特异点在观测仪上被朦胧的薄雾笼罩，一切都是未知，有实力强横的从者的话无疑能够极大增加安全系数。过劳医生在心里叹息着，向往常一样祈祷这个原本是因为他温柔的个性而被大家所喜爱的少年能够平安归来，只不过这次对象是从他自己的从者手里。  
　　求你千万别作死啊，立香。  
　　因为藤丸立香的分化反应折腾得所有人鸡飞狗跳，真正要命的，他作为omega的生理条件反而被忽略了，不过那是在算不得什么大碍。魔术机构面对这样的事情自然经验丰富，毕竟最初招徕的其他47名名门出身的御主候选也都是正值这个时候的青年。身体监控设备在他的魔术礼装上良好地运转着，随时向迦勒底反馈任何细微的数据，药品的储备远离当初的爆炸点，供应他一人绰绰有余。总而言之，在所有人看来，这完全不是事儿。  
　　  
　　藤丸立香醒来的时候他在一个很难称得上是山洞、仅仅只是几块石头卡在一起互相支撑的阴影之下。全身都很痛，尤其是后腰某个地方，看起来他是被某个人粗暴地扔在这个地方的。并且那个人现在还无影无踪，完全不顾master的死活。不如说能把他从战场中心捞回来，已经是骑士善心大发的表现了。  
　　如果藤丸立香自己的属性能列个表，幸运值大概是见底的——他一辈子的运气都在迦勒底大爆炸和刚转移到冬木的时候用完了。新的特异点完全没让他“失望”，灵子转移一结束，他自己还没有反应过来，就已经被同行的英灵抓起领子扔到了后方。战斗几乎是在他们落地的即刻爆发，整个特异点弥漫着不可说的浓雾，隔绝的不仅仅是视线还有灵子的探查。虽然自己应当是免疫毒的，但是回忆起失去意识前痛苦地挣扎在几乎化为实体的浓雾中喘息的场面，他觉得自己大概是缺氧晕过去的。最终映在视网膜里的，是堕落的王剑划破这隔绝生的瘴气的红光。  
　　那真的是很美的、璀璨的光芒，莫德雷德的宝具的光辉。承载着他一生的不甘，愤怒，仇恨，诅咒一般组成了这个独一无二的英灵的强大破坏力。  
　　其他的英灵也不见踪影，魔术回路沉寂感受不到任何联系。他没法判断是因为灵基战损已经返回迦勒底，还是只是被依然遍布四周的浓雾阻隔。唯有莫德雷德像是闪电一样的魔力反应在他的回路里奔突，昭告他此刻离他不远。强烈的反应甚至引起一股细密酥麻的刺痛，绵延不绝地攫取着魔力。英灵此刻毫无疑问是在战斗，虽然他什么也看不见，什么也听不到。藤丸立香复又躺下，仔细地感受那股刺痛，这是阴霾之下他还活着的实证，他已经习惯了在特异点里每每陷入绝境时靠疼痛来找存在感。而那种感觉又来了，毫无理由，毫无原因的快意，就像那天他看见英灵出现在召唤阵的正中央，那双锐利而狂气的双眼牢牢地盯住他。那一瞬间变化的激素水平瞬间扰乱他的思维，呼吸的频率，抬起手的幅度，嘴角将要吐出的话语，和欲望。  
　　想碰一碰，想要拆掉他的铠甲，抢过他的长剑扔在地上，把手插进他金色的头发里，像一条蛇一样攀附在他身上，那双绿宝石一样的眼睛里会折射出少年丑陋的表情，告诉他从伦敦的时候就想说的话——  
　　好热，光是想一想，就觉得蒸腾的热气从小腹升起。  
　　  
　　莫德雷德甩了甩魔剑克拉伦特上不存在的血液，他的速度太快了，魔物在骑士疾驰过它们身边之后数秒才会骤然分成两半。从者的视线和感知一样被浓雾阻隔。但是这完全不影响他精准的屠杀。他环视周遭，露出了极为不快的表情。 除了被他扫过的范畴，浓雾徘徊不散，铺天盖地，阴沉不详。与迦勒底的通讯时断时续，藤丸立香失去意识之后，缺乏耐心的莫德雷德根本不会干这种和通讯器喊来喊去的蠢事，也想都没想过要和别的从者汇合。叛逆的骑士在迦勒底人缘不怎么样，他死于父子相残的毁灭结局，生前便从未顺遂，那股戾气缠绕在他的灵基里。更何况他才被召唤就差点弑主，不论原因为何，对御主关爱有加的其他英灵自然不会给他好脸色——他自己也不怎么在乎，叛逆写在血液里，他本就不和别人行同一条道路。  
　　可是这对御主行不通，虽然初次见面这个少年出乎意料给了他极其糟糕的印象，但莫德雷德本质上是不怎么记仇的，他的执念已经崩毁于千年前的不列颠，残存着的只是灵魂里的傲慢和乖戾。收到前往特异点通知的时候他已经几天没见过自己的新主人，藤丸立香站在主控室里对他微笑，他才注意到这个不怕死的小鬼的眼睛是湖水一般的湛蓝。这令他想起那些娇柔又狡猾的湖中仙女而微微不快。但是特异点的严峻形势让他很快没法想那么多，御主可不是他能在迦勒底的走廊上用眼白经过的存在，尽管嫌麻烦，他还是用最快的速度开辟出一块对方能够呼吸的空间，并且把他扔在一处他自认安全的地方，好方便他空出手来清理烦人的虫子  
　　  
　　药、没有、在身上。  
　　因为热量而烧得快要失去思考能力的大脑转了几分钟才意识到这个现实，虽然藤丸立香几乎马上意识到他在特异点发情了这个最糟糕的情况发生了，可是热度的侵蚀像火焰一样迅猛，他很快就只能贴在冰凉的石块上，挣扎着扯掉礼装去索求一点点杯水车薪的凉意。他现在想不起来究竟是忘记带了抑制剂，还是被他掉在了战场上。想起来也无济于事，控制器滴滴作响，然后啪的一声掉在地面上无声无息。  
　　莫德雷德、莫德雷德、红色骑士、叛逆骑士、saber……在哪里…………他什么时候回来……  
　　黏腻甜香的属于童贞的omega的气味代表着魔力组成的食粮，连周围的浓雾似乎都被引诱着靠近了一些，少年趴在地上喘息，露出白色的脖颈，那正是腺体所在的地方，雾中滋生出了新的魔物，被这股能够让人发狂的气味引诱着靠近，想要将他叼走吞食。而他无知无觉，甚至因为痛苦还将那个弱点拱得更高了些。  
　　银红相间的魔剑从天而降，像是被人从极远的地方飞掷而来，准确地命中了距离立香最近的那只已经张开大嘴的魔兽，剑尖从背后刺入，嘴中穿出，将魔物死死地钉在少年面前不足半尺的地方，滚烫的鲜血溅了立香一头一脸，而他竟然能从中感觉到一丝冰凉。他茫然地抬起头，透过鲜红的视界从最低的地方仰视一步步行来的骑士，他的铠甲明明是血的颜色，却奇异地一尘不染，仿佛他就是从血色里诞生，他被这阴毒的母体造就，但对方早不能再影响他半分。藤丸立香这个时候还是笑了出来，因为感觉到自己仿佛是被莫德雷德的色彩给染红了一样感到快意。半身鲜血赤身裸体的少年奋力支起身体想要站起来，一点点可怜的尊严让他想要站起来向骑士求欢，就像那天在召唤室，他直视对方的双眼给予挑衅一样。他是弱小的人类御主，可是他无时无刻不在主动发起攻击。  
　　“莫德雷德…………来呀……你这……”他没法说出下面的字就被眼睛发红的骑士捏住脖子提了起来。哪怕被掐得缺氧，他也就势奋力地往对方被冰冷的铠甲包裹的身上靠，他的手如愿以偿插进了那金色的发丝，他把鲜血抹在他的脸上，像蛇一样攀附他的身体，对他说：  
　　“闭嘴。”莫德雷德的嗓子低沉而带着狂躁的寒意，双眼染着可怖的血丝。他没有拔出自己的剑，另一只手捞住了自己的御主的臀部免得自己真的掐死了他，骑士捏着他的脸和他接吻，把舌头伸进他嘴里，搅弄他的舌头，连唾液里都是香甜的味道。这个步骤是没有必要的，从闻到那个味道起他就知道今天自己要干这个令人烦躁又生气的主人，他之前没想过这事，只觉得这小鬼不识好歹又不能一剑砍了了事。却突然发现这是个缓解他无所适从感的好办法，那就是干他。是的，无所适从，强横如叛逆骑士，在这人类的攻势前感到了困惑，而现在是他重新建立权威和强势的好时机。  
　　莫德雷德没有解除身体上的武装，也没有坐下，藤丸立香只能费力地抱住他，想要摩擦一下自己翘起的性器。被硌得一点也不舒服，这两人在火烧火燎的情欲中还无声地较着劲，直到莫德雷德还包裹着手甲的手指伸进对方已经湿透的后穴，立香才哀叫一声往下滑，却正好把那冷冰冰的东西按进了身体深处。尖锐的手甲刮过紧绷绷的内壁让他难以忍受地掉着眼泪，哭着想要去咬对方的脸，却因为无力让这个动作近似乖巧地蹭弄，把散发浓郁香气让人发狂的腺体往莫德雷德嘴边送。骑士发出一声嘶哑的近乎低吼的哼声，他的耐心已经到了极限，在他原本的设想里是不存在扩张这种不利己的事情的。手指上的武装骤然接触，骑士曲起了手指按在未熟的腔道入口，御主便尖声抽噎着高潮了。香味浓郁得几成实质，哪怕慑于莫德雷德之威，雾中也有蠢蠢欲动的黑影包围着他们不愿离去。藤丸立香手软得再也抱不住莫德雷德的脑袋，不住地往下掉。莫德雷德将手指拔出他的身体，转身握住了自己的长剑，同时将藤丸立香摁在石壁上，他曲起膝盖卡住御主的身体，把自己灼烫的东西插进了他湿软的后穴，毫不怜悯地直接捅进了深处。藤丸立香觉得自己脑袋一炸几乎要翻着白眼晕过去，被撑开的地方又痛又热，同时让人发疯的快感从脊椎一路向大脑爆炸。他张大了嘴发出不受控制的破碎的喊声。他全身的重量都在被莫德雷德按住的左肩和腿上，这让骑士几乎毫不吃力地就能一下一下把自己撞进最里面的生殖腔口。刺激太过强烈，泪水从少年的脸上滑下来的时候将他脸上的血迹划出一道一道的痕迹，看起来又狼狈又丑陋。莫德雷德吻掉了那些眼泪，甜味里混杂着腥气。  
　　这个画面看起来带着难以言喻的野蛮，一身是血的赤裸少年被从背面看武装完备的高大战士按在墙上侵犯，身旁还躺着魔兽开膛破肚的尸体。湿热的内壁随着又狠又快的抽插而痉挛。少年很快又射了一次，之后的承受便成了折磨。快感累积太多让他痛苦得想要尖叫而发不出声，虽然骑士锲而不舍地撞击着生殖腔，却因为发育不完全而迟迟打不开那神秘的入口。这无法忍受的快感地狱让立香软绵绵地扇了莫德雷德一耳光，骑士骤然抱着他转身，一瞬间他以为对方是要惩罚自己大逆不道的行为，然而莫德雷德一直握着剑的另一只手将魔剑猛地一掷，电光火石间便有另一头忍不住的魔物做了剑下亡魂。四周传来悉悉索索的退去声。然后他直接就势再次转身，这次双手将立香按在了墙上继续操弄。少年哭着收紧了四肢，眼前是乱闪的白光，他甚至因着看起来无穷无尽的交合产生了一丝绝望。直到骑士终于撞开了那个小口，在里面成结将御主的小腹给填充的微微鼓起，才发现对方已经失去意识。  
　　莫德雷德单手揽住了少年瘫软的身体，没有徒劳地尝试去标记他，而是掏出个抑制剂药盒将它直接丢弃。这是他从战场上发现的，显然是他的御主的东西，原本是想捡回来还给他，现在看来已经不需要了。  
　　整个迦勒底炸锅是日后的事了，终于平安度过分化期回归正常的少年御主回想起这段日子是怎么一天三次尝试完全不成功的切腹自杀也是之后的事情，骑士莫德雷德抱着他不省人事的御主，在这个孤寂荒凉尸山血海，与他过去的连年征战没有任何区别的特异点，第一次平静地思考着如果能下场雨，让他擦掉御主身上的血迹就好了。


End file.
